onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
User blog:GosBoig/Capítol 834: El meu somni (d'un capítol centrat en un sol personatge)
|-|Serio (més o menys)= Comencem per a portada: la Hancock en mode ultra-fangirl s'ha penjat el cartell d'en Ruffy a la paret; no se si només soc jo, però em sembla que els shichibukais s'estan convertin cada cop més en la troupé de pallassos d'en Buggy. Hancock, Buggy, Weevil, no donen gaire sensació de "serietat". Pero bueno, anem directe al capítol. Comencem recapitulant una miqueta (no jo, el propi capítol): per si us n'heu oblidat, en Sanji porta unes manilles explosives, i el seu estimat papa li va dir que estava obligat a casar-se; llavors, en Sanji intenta forçar-se les manilles, però la seva germana impedeix que li explotin. Llavors, un segon flashback (si, a la segona pàgina) on es veu en Zeff renyant en Sanji, dient-li que les seves mans no estan fetes per lluitar, sinó per cuinar. Passem a la Ciutat Dolça, es veu que la gent està enfadada amb en Jimbe, que ha abandonat la tripulació de la Big Mom , i en Brook lliga caps i entén l'excusa que en Jimbe va posar per no entrar a la tripulació. Llavors veuen que estan davant de la tenda de vestits de núvia, i que hi ha la Puding buscant un vestit amb en Baron Tamago. Llavors, en Tamago surt de la botiga i li expliquen la ubicació dels pirates i els seus aliats; aquí es mostra quelcom interessant, i és que en Tamago i en Pedro, i de moment és del que més m'interessa d'aquesta saga. Ara ve el més random del capítol: en Bege fent carotes al seu fill, davant la seva dona (*EJEM*més pistes*EJEM*); després de deixar clar que no li agrada la gent com ell, el dispara i cau al mar, mentre en Pekoms l'amenaça amb no infravalorar la BM. No crec que estigui mort, es traurà algun as de la butxaca i Ara ve que vol dir moro: Resulta que el somni de la Linlin és crear una família amb totes les races del món, i menjar tots junts.... veient-ho tot des del cel. Resulta que era ella qui pagava els experiments d'en Caesar, però que no sap que no estan prou avançats com per fer-los servir sense perill. En Caesar, espantat, dona la culpa a en Ruffy, dient que va destruir el seu laboratori amb la formula quasi acabada. Tot i així, la BM diu que ha construït una rèplica del seu laboratori, i juntament amb el seu primer fill li donen dues setmanes per aconseguir la fórmula gegantitzadora. Tot i que sembli estrany i impossible, vull que ho aconsegueixi: donaria un plus a aquesta saga, que m'està semblant bastant avorrida. |-|El bo= Comencem per a portada: la Hancock, després de parlar amb en Genzo un temps per Whatsapp decideix penjar-se una foto d'en Ruffy com ell ha fet amb la Nami, Pero bueno, anem directe al capítol. Comencem recapitulant una miqueta (no jo, el propi capítol): per si us n'heu oblidat, en Sanji porta unes manilles explosives, i en Pica li va dir que estava obligat a casar-se; llavors, en Sanji (en una demostració d'inteligència) intenta forçar-se les manilles, però la seva germana impedeix que li explotin les maans; no és com si li haguessin explicat, hagués vist explosions a Sabaody..... Llavors, un segon flashback (si, a la segona pàgina) on es veu el capitán patapalo renyant en Sanji, dient-li que les seves mans no estan fetes per lluitar, sinó per fer galetes. Passem a la Ciutat Dolça, es veu que la gent està enfadada amb en Jimbe, que ha abandonat la tripulació de la Big Mom (no és com si en Jimbe els hagués salvat a tots uns dies abans) , i en Brook lliga caps i entén que en Jimbe va donar una excusa barata per no unir-se a la tripulació. Llavors veuen que estan davant de la tenda de vestits de núvia, i que hi ha la Puding buscant un vestit amb en Baron Tamago (la dama d'honor). Llavors, en Tamago surt de la botiga i li expliquen la ubicació dels pirates i els seus aliats; aquí la dama d’honor demostra que ha estudiat biologia, i fa una classe de zoologia magistral als seus subordinats (d’aquelles de llibreta i boli) on explica a diferència entre un gatet i un jaguar. Ara ve el més random del capítol: en Bege fent carotes al seu fill, davant la Lola; després de deixar clar que no li agrada la gent com en Pekoms, que li contesta que sembla subnormal i que el seu fill te cara de mico. En Bege, agraït, li regala un tret de record, amb tanta mala sort que en Pekoms cau a la piscina; mala sort, que et fotin Pekoms, mai em vas caure be Ara ve que vol dir moro: Resulta que el somni de la Linlin és crear una família amb totes les races del món, i menjar tots junts.... veient-ho tot des del cel. Això no he pogut posar-ho en serio ho sento. Aquesta saga cada cop és més random.... Resulta que era ella qui pagava els experiments d'en Caesar, però s’ho va gastar en barcos y putas, i no ha aconseguit ni fer créixer ni un gerani. En Caesar, espantat, diu que el van enganyar, que el cartell d’internet que deia ‘’mujeres agraciadas en tu zona’’ no advertia que era de pagament. Parlant de la pàgina, la Big Mom el perdona, dient-li que en aquella mateixa pàgina l’han enganyat a ella. Llavors arriba el sombrerero loco, que renya a sa mare per posar el nombre de targeta a pàgines no segures, i tanca a en Caesar al ‘’cuarto oscuro’’ durant dos setmanes. Mentrestant, en Ruffy cull bolets al bosc de la temptació. ---- El capítol no ha estat malament, el que no m’agrada és el fet de que no es centrin en ningú en concret; m’agradaria un sol capítol basat en en Caesar tancat al ‘’cuarto oscuro’’ laboratori. I la part “poc seria” (la bona) està poc curada, però penseu que està tot el blog fet entre abans d’anar a la platja, després d’anar-hi i el rato després de dinar i abans de marxar a currar, no m’ho tingueu en compte. I no, no arribo tard, arribo quan m'ho proposo Categoria:Entrades de blog